Believe
by Ccslilazngirly
Summary: This is a story I made up when I was incredibly bored. Its about Reeny and.....Actually....if I tell you what it's about....that'll ruin it for you! ^_^ Please read and don't forget to review! :-D


Believe  
  
  
Reeny sat at home at her desk. She tapped her pencil on her desk while thinking.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Reeny sat at her desk. *school is soooo boring* she thought. She was a good   
student, she just wasn't much of an attentive listener…………Clapping brought  
her back from her thoughts. She looked up and saw everyone looking at her   
and clapping. She looked around in wonder. Then her friend (who was   
sitting next to her) slapped her light on the back, "CONGRADULATIONS!  
You were just choosen as one of the people who are going to represent   
Our school!"  
  
~End flashback~  
  
Now Reeny sat at her desk trying in vain to think of a 5 page essay on how   
school can be made more fun and educational for kids….. IN DETAILED   
DESCRIPTION!!!! She sighed heavily as she thought and thought.  
  
A knock came at her door. A sweet pleasant voice came through the door,  
slightly muffled. "Honey? Sweety? Are you alright? You've been in your   
room for quite some time now and you've been awfully quiet since you came   
home from school. Do you wanna come down and have something to eat?"  
  
Reeny thought about this for a moment and decided that she wanted to get this   
done as soon as possible. "No thanks mom, maybe later." "Ok….. But if you   
change your mind just come down and get something alright?" "Ok mom."   
  
Suddenly an idea struck her. Her mom would help her with this essay for   
sure! Her mother was a great composition writer! "Mom? Can you come in   
here? I need help on something." "Of course dear."  
  
The door opened and in came Serena, Reeny's mother. "Mom I got choosen  
to write an essay about how school can be made more fun and educational  
for kids to represent my school but I don't know what to write."  
  
Her mother looked at the instructions for a little while and thought carefully…  
"Well honey. I'm sorry. I would love to help, but this is for you to do. Not me.  
I will consider this as a test of thoughts. If you win. You will win not only the   
praise of the whole school, but a step closer to getting your own silver imperial   
crystal."   
  
Reeny's heart felt like it dropped a few feet. "But mom, I can't write like you."  
"You can if you believe in yourself. If you do that, you can do pretty much  
anything your heart desires. Now if you'll excuse me." With that, Serena left   
the room and closed the door softly behind her.   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Reeny nearly fell of her chair.  
*That sounded strangly like mom* Reeny shook her head of those thoughts   
and went back to work. For some reason, she could actually think!  
She knew what to write and exactly what to do.  
  
Later, her dad knocked on the door, "Can I com in sweety?" "Ok dad!"  
As he came in she finished writing the last few words on the paper.  
"Hi sweety, your mother told me to come and tell you to go to sleep.  
Its way past your bedtime and you have school tomorrow."  
  
Reeny smiled brightly and said, "Ok dad!" She went into the bathroom,  
brushed her teeth and changed. She kissed her mother and father and  
climbed into bed.  
  
Before she fell asleep though, she sleepily asked her father, "Daddy? Was   
that mom who screamed earlier?" *Chuckle* "As a matter of fact, that was."  
"Why was mommy screaming?" "(hehe) Mom gave you a "believe in   
yourself lecture didn't she?" "yeah…." "Well, like it or not, shes becoming   
responsible and I guess she got horrified cause she knew that she was becoming  
"way to responsible for her own good" as she puts it."  
  
He shrugged and said "Just forget about it alright? Its late and you should be asleep."  
"*yawn*Ok daddy, night" "good night dear." He closed the door softly and went to   
his bedroom to go to sleep also. He came in and saw Serena sitting on the bed pouting.  
  
"I heard that!" "What?" "That talk you had with Reeny! I am NOT afreaid to be responsible….I just don't wanna be…." "Suuuuuure. Well, good night honey"   
"Night dear."  
End  
  
Well, that's it. I know this story really sucked by I kinda ran out of ideas halfway through   
and I was bored so I wrote whatever came into my mind. So……please review!   



End file.
